


The Way She Looks

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Just slightly, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Can I request a lotidge ficlet please? Where Lotor spies on the paladins and makes comparisons between Pidge and who his mother used to be?





	The Way She Looks

**Author's Note:**

> For @lotidge
> 
> :D
> 
> My phone likes autocorrecting the generals' names so there may be terrible misspellings

Lotor leaned forward on his folded hands.

“Kitty cats got you feeling down?”

Lotor sighed, “No.”

“Ezor, leave Prince Lotor to his work,” Acxa warned.

“It’s fine,” Lotor responded.

He turned his chair around to face his generals.

“Tell me, does this one remind you of anyone?”

The screens behind him showed various collected footage of one of the paladins.

“The green one?” Ezor questioned.

“They’re rather small,” Zethrid noted, “and nimble. Like a cat!”

“No, not that,” Lotor responded, “I mean…”

He hit a button and one of the videos resumed playing. The green paladin worked quickly at a computer while explosions rang in the background.

“Pidge!” a voice yelled in the distance.

“Five more seconds!” the green paladin responded.

“She’ll get it done, don’t worry,” another unseen voice added.

“Don’t worry about dying?” the first voice responded.

“Done!”

Cheers followed her announcement. Lotor stopped the video.

“Despite not being Galra and, presumably, only recently beginning to work with our language and technology, she’s been able to overcome all of our security systems.”

“She’s clever,” Narti commented.

“Not unlike yourself,” Acxa added.

“No, it’s different. Her mind works like a machine. Calculating, logical…”

He paused before turning back to his monitors. Lotor pulled up more footage of the green paladin and studied the videos. They were muted, as to not disturb his generals’ work, but he saw the emotion in her eyes without ever having to hear her voice. She looked so alive as her hands flew over keys and she broke into the Galra ships. She looked so intelligent. So beautiful. It ate at him.

The expression she wore on her face reminded him of something so familiar and yet so distant. The memory was out of his grasp, too faded to bring forth. For some reason, he could not let it go.

“Perhaps,” a soft voice behind him interrupted his thoughts,“ she reminds you of the scientist Honerva.”

Suddenly everything clicked. Lotor remembered the images that danced in the corners of his mind. The images of Honerva that he’d played over and over as a child. The green paladin reminded him of *that woman*, the one that was so far out of his reach and yet so close. The woman that was once his mother.

Surely, the paladin rivaled his mother in beauty, but that was not all. In all the recordings, Honerva held the same spark in her eyes that the green one had. And they both shared such a deep love for the ways of science and the quest of unlocking new information. As a child, Lotor longed to meet Honerva and experience her warmth and laughter for himself, but fate had arranged things differently. That woman was a piece of history, replaced by the witch that was Haggar. The woman his mother had been was long gone…but the green paladin wasn’t.

“Will she too be driven towards madness?” he wondered. “Or will she aid me in finding a cure.”

He glanced up at Acxa who stood beside him, quietly monitoring his silence and responded, “I have decided on a new course of action, will you trust me?”

“Now and forever, Prince Lotor. Vrepit sa.”

“Vrepit sa,” he repeated back to her.

“It’s time to meet the green paladin.”


End file.
